


The World Will Never Overtake Us

by pretzel_logic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barton and Romanov are Trouble with a captial T, Budapest, F/M, Gen, I blame ozhawk, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon, for ozhawk, not exactly slow burn but kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria just wanted to hit something to expel enough energy to go to sleep. Brock volunteered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Never Overtake Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> Okay, this was inspired by a couple of things. A Frank Grillo interview (concerning The Purge: Anarchy) in which he admitted that working out was how he relaxed after a difficult role. Ozhawk's story Her Dirty Little Secret and her lament there was not more Rumlow het (particularly porn) out there. So check that story out if you're interested, is has a choose your own ending option.
> 
> Title inspired from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kodlak: Would you raise your shield in his/her defense?  
> Farkas: I would stand at his/her back, so that the world might never overtake us.

Maria did not normally hit the gym so late at night. She preferred to get her workout done first thing in the morning. In part to help her body wake up without caffeine and in part because it was quiet. Even if there were other people using the gym at the same time as her the early hour made everyone disinclined to talk. If it weren't for the early morning emergency, Barton and Romanov were never going to Budapest unsupervised ever again, she'd have done her workout already.

 

At the gym was blissfully empty when she arrived and decided to see if she could beat Steve Roger's record for broken sand bags.

 

Not that it stayed that way.

 

"Christ Hill, what did that bag ever do to you?"

 

Maria finished her set before taking a look over at the man that ruined her quiet if not her peace.

 

"Long stressful day. I thought you and the rest of STRIKE team were on a mission?" Maria supposed that was the nicest way of asking what the hell he was doing here instead of somewhere else.

 

Brock smirked at her, clearly amused and shrugged. Maria did her best to ignore his well-muscled arms, they weren’t as nice as Barton’s. “Got back two hours ago. Just got done debriefing and the damn paperwork. Rest of the team headed for the bar but drinking has never been my idea of how to wind down from a mission.”

 

Maria could sympathize a little with that, she was not a big drinker herself. “Mean drunk?”

 

“Worse,” Brock said as he started to wrap his hands. “I’m cuddler drunk.”

 

It took serious effort to not swallow her tongue as she fought a laugh. Rumlow had to be joking. His amused and expectant expression when he looked back up at her certainly implied so. The bastard looked too damn handsome and it was a shame he was baiting her to ruin it.

 

“Come on Hill, what do you say we go a few rounds in the ring? Hitting someone has got to be better for you than a sand bag,” Brock asked, already shifting his feet like they were boxing. He was practically hopping in place like an overexcited kid.

 

He did have a point. Taking her stress out on someone would be a lot nicer than taking it out on a few sandbags. She needed to unwind and then get some rest if she was going to survive tomorrow. “Alright, any rules?”

 

Brock frowned at that. “No dirty fighting otherwise I can handle any hand to hand you know.”

 

“Is there a story to that?” There _had_ to be a story to that.

 

“Romanov.”

 

“You told her anything goes, didn’t you? Oh you poor fool,” Maria deduced as she chuckled. She wondered if Natasha bit him or something worse. Well, that explained why he looked ready for an actual fight instead of an easy victory.

 

“Not my brightest moment but then Director Carter liked her when she visited, that should have been a big fucking clue,” Brock agreed as they finished putting on protective gear and got in the ring. Maria had to respect Rumlow just a little. It seemed the man knew women could be just as tough if not tougher than men, even if he had to learn it the hard way. Not many people were aware how... brutal Director Carter used to be in her agent days but, it was the stuff of legends for those that did. 

 

There was no signal to start their match, the two of them just moved. Brock was as good as a member of STRIKE was required to be and then some. Rumlow clearly enjoyed and favored CQC but, Hill was fast tracked to be deputy Director for a reason and her proficiency caught Brock off guard like Natasha probably had with her dirty fighting. First round went to Maria and Brock had laughed when she managed to pin him and force him to tap out.

 

“You know, it’s a matter of occupational pride for me to return the favor now, don’t you?” Brock asked, clearly eager for a second round.

 

Maria gave her best unimpressed look. “‘Occupational’ pride? Are you sure that’s the only wounded pride you’re carrying there Rumlow? I mean first Romanov and now me… seems like STRIKE team needs more women. We clearly know how to win,” she said with a smile that was less than friendly.

 

Brock shook his head and his smile turned wolfish. “Oh, are we talking shit now? Alright Hill, you’re on. Best two out of three, loser owes the victor a favor.”

 

Maria quirked an eyebrow at the open-ended prize but then grinned at the possibilities. She was going to win that favor and Rumlow was never going to see her coming. Of course, much to her frustration, Brock was similarly motivated now and she lost the second round.

 

“Did you go easy on me?” Maria asked as Brock offered her a hand up. She could not help but feel like she got hustled considering how easy she won and then lost.

 

“Nah, you’re just less angry,” Brock dismissed wiggling his finger pointedly. Blinking, it took Maria a moment to realize Rumlow was right. She felt better after their first round and was even in good spirits after Brock offered the bet. Well, if he ever lost his day job, being a physical therapy trainer was a good alternative for him.

 

“Thanks,” Maria offered as she accepted his hand.

 

Brock laughed and gave her his wolfish grin once more. “Don’t thank me just yet Maria. I doubt you’ll be grateful if I win the next round.”

 

Maria nodded her head to his point and did her best not to show how much she appreciated Brock not writing his victory off as a foregone conclusion. She hated people that bragged about things they had yet to accomplish. 

 

The third round went to Maria but it seemed a bit unfair. It became more than obvious that Brock was running on his reserve energy before she won the match. She was not sure what bothered her more, that Brock might actually be the better fighter or that she won because her opponent was not at his best.

 

“I want a rematch.”

 

Brock looked up as her in confusion from his sprawl on the mat. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

 

“I won because you were exhausted before you got here. Can you even stand up?” Maria demanded, nudging his hip with her foot.

 

He looked ready to deny it but then looked sheepish and amused, “I guess I could use a hand up.”

 

“Uh-huh. That’s what I thought,” Maria said as she helped him up without any heat in her voice. “Come on, you know the drill. Cool down stretches or you’ll feel worse tomorrow.”

 

“Yes ma’am, drill sergeant ma’am,” Brock cheekily replied but followed her lead. “So rematch? That your favor?”

 

Maria laughed. “I’m asking for a rematch out of ‘occupational’ pride. I want to know which one of us can beat the other up on a good day and not just bad. As for the favor…. hmm, you’ll find out after the rematch.”

 

Brock was staring at her in amazement before shaking his head and heading towards the men’s locker room. “I can see why Fury has his eye on you for deputy Director. Alright, I’ll let you know when I’m free for another match.”

 

 _Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave._ Maria thought wryly as she worked herself through a few more stretches. She’d have to think up something for Brock to do as a ‘favor’ for her but she was already planning to go easy on him. He was not the misogynistic braggart she expected him to be and helped her unwind for the day. Plus, he was her type and his body was worth drooling over.

 

Maria smiled to herself as she headed to the ladies’ locker room. She was looking forward to their rematch.


End file.
